


Sound of Joy

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir, Adrien August, CATracteristics, Comical Ending, Day 28: Purr, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I love these cat characteristics, Marichat, Plagg and his cheese’s love attacks again, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Because a cat's purr is a sign of joy and Chat Noir purred a lot when he was in the company of Marinette.Adrien August Day 28 ― Purr
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Sound of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have nothing to say today. But I still hoping you will enjoy the story!

“Are you purring?”

“You say like it's a bad thing...”

Marinette laughed at Chat Noir's words, which made his head shake in her lap. He had managed to make her take a break from the videogame they were playing to rest and he ended laying on top of her legs, enjoying the comfort and the pet she was giving in his hair.

A soft, innocent purr started inside the hero and the sound persisted, even when he noticed he was caught. He had no control over that, however. It was one of the few feline characteristics that his heroic identity allowed him to have and despite everything, Chat Noir knew that his friend thought it was cute.

He couldn't stop his purrs when he was with Marinette. As Adrien, this manifested itself in the form of smiles. It was impossible to not smile with her beside him.

“You treat me good, Marinette. I just wanted you to know,” he said suddenly.

With a certain, but wrong amusement, the boy saw her look away from anywhere else in the room just to avoid looking at him. It was very rare to see her blush so much while he was wearing the mask and it made him wonder if he had any effect on her like she had on him.

 _“Or like Ladybug has on you,”_ Plagg's words came back to Adrien's memory to torment him.

Such a thing wasn’t possible, after all, _Marinette was just a friend_ and she certainly saw him the same way. Yep. That was the most straightforward and simple answer.

“You’re a great company too, Chat. You’re the support I always appreciate. The friend everyone should have. Thank you,” said the girl smiling at him.

“I’m glad in hear that, princess.”

Chat Noir reached out to Marinette’s face, ending up cupping her cheek. It was strange to touch her with his dark clawed hand, as if he were a monster. But Marinette's smile made him feel the opposite. He was more than a Beast and perhaps, much more than a prince.

Ladybug made him have that same feeling. In fact, Adrien had been unable to distinguish his heart in the company of the two lately. It would be possible? Was he starting to fall in love with his dearest friend?

The purring intensified inside him. He could stay in that position for eternity, staring into the girl's eyes as if they were skies themselves. Feel her warmth as if receiving a sunbath. Hear her heart beating like the most angelic symphony. Aim at her lips as if they were Heaven.

“Chat...,” her voice cut him off from his thoughts.

Confused, the hero frowned. What were he doing wrong? That's when his gaze hit his thumb directly under Marinette's lips.

 _Damn, what's wrong with me?_ The blonde thought in the middle of his jump to get away from her. He went under the table, hugging his own legs and hiding his face in shame. He sure wouldn't be able to face her the next day at school.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette approached him carefully and suddenly she stifled a laugh. “You know… your fingers smell like camembert.”

That was it. Arriving home, Adrien would cataclysm him and Plagg at once to end his own miserable existence ― and the kwami’s awful taste for cheese.


End file.
